


The Captain's Seduction

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [28]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Hutts, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, POV Cassian Andor, Suggestive Themes, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Cassian is assigned to escort a Hutt ambassador on her visit to Base One. He would think someone was playing a cruel joke on him if he wasn't absolutely certain he had never let a breath of his particular proclivities slip to anyone.





	The Captain's Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day twenty-eight prompt "xenophilia," with all my resentment for the fandom never letting [that Diego Luna quote](https://io9.gizmodo.com/diego-luna-really-wants-to-touch-jabba-the-hutt-1790338102) go and thus this being the first thing I thought of when I saw that prompt. ;) Also, I'm not sure if I'm proud or embarrased at that terrible pulp romance novel title I managed to come up with.

The Rebellion is often short of manpower; bodies go where they're needed and don't complain. That doesn't mean, though, that Cassian isn't somewhat rankled when the word comes down that he's going to be babysitting a dignitary visiting Base One for a two days. This is an important assignment, Draven tells him: if the visitor, upon seeing their operation, chooses to throw her support behind the Rebellion, it would mean a lot. Even if the planet she represents isn't the most wealthy, every little bit helps. Cassian accepts this with a nod, doing his best to ignore the complaint perched on the back of his tongue: _I'm a spy, I'm a soldier - this is a job for literally anyone else._

It only gets worse when he actually meets her, in the way he least would have expected. Cassian first lays eyes on Ambassador Agrefa as he stands at the edge of the landing field and watches her descend from her ship. A Hutt female - and _why_ hadn't anyone told him this? Not that he dislikes Hutts - _quite_ the opposite in fact. He would think someone was playing a cruel joke on him if he wasn't absolutely certain he had never let a breath of his particular proclivities slip to anyone.

But things are as they are; he's been given the assignment and he's going to complete it exactly like the professional he is. He straightens, takes a steadying breath, and pastes on a smile. “Welcome, Ambassador,” he says as she approaches. “I'm Captain Cassian Andor. I'll be showing you around.”

“Hello, Captain.” She reaches out to shake his hand. Hers is cool and sticky. Another human might have wiped their hand as soon as the gesture was compete, but Cassian doesn't. If asked, he would say he was trying not to be rude; in reality, he's never touched a Hutt before, and he's in no hurry to let the sensation slip away.

“Shall we?” he asks, swallowing thickly.

“After you.”

He leads her to the base where the brass are waiting for a meeting. He can hear her body slithering along the stones, the soft, fleshy sounds it makes. She's all of his fantasies come to life, and Cassian doesn't know what to do. The last thing he wants is to objectify her. She's a person, and an important one at that. She doesn't need Cassian's attention. And yet the thought of spending two straight days at her side is maddening. The best thing to do would be to excuse himself from this assignment, but Draven would want to know why. He couldn't possibly answer that question.

Cassian is a professional. He's an adult and a soldier. He's done worse than work closely with an unattainable man or woman he's unbearably attracted to. He can do this.

They arrive at the meeting room, and Cassian waits outside the door as she goes in, just hearing the beginnings of Bail Organa and Mon Mothma introducing themselves before it slides shut behind her. As soon as she's gone, he slumps against the wall, rubbing his eyes. It's going to be a long day.

And it is. Cassian spends hours leading Agrefa around the base, shepherding her from one meeting to another, showing her some of their facilities and projects, and answering what questions he can. All the while, he tries to only look at her out of the corner of his eye, not concentrate on anything in a way that would be untoward.

It gets blessedly easier when they enter the hanger and she asks him about their ships. He lets instinct take over, prattles on about the various starfighters and how the U-wing is his favorite. She smiles at his sudden enthusiasm, and he finds himself faltering.

They eat dinner together, too, Cassian trying to make a joke of apologizing about the commissary's food quality. She laughs indulgently, and he bites back a triumphant smile, keeping his eyes on his plate.

When they're finished, she looks up at him with big yellow eyes and says, “I believe I was promised a room for the night?”

“Yes, ma'am. I can take you there now.” Draven had commed him the number just a little while earlier.

They walk (and crawl) in silence down the hall together, Cassian chewing his lip. He's both relieved and bereft at the thought of being away from her company.

“This is it,” he says when they reach the door, keying in the code. “It's not fancy, but-”

“I'm sure it's just fine, Captain, thank you.” Instead of going inside, she pauses, looking at him, and it's only his considerable training that has him not shifting under that suddenly-intense gaze. Before he can ask what she wants, however, she asks plainly, “Do you find me attractive, Captain?”

Cassian freezes, because _kriff_ she's noticed and he's offended her, of course he has. A tide off apologies spring to his lips as his face colors. “I'm sorry, Ambassador, I-”

A single thick, green fingers covers his lips. “None of that,” she says mildly. “I myself have certain...interests, though I find members of your species are rarely amenable. Would I be right to assume that you are?”

Cassian's eyes are wide, heart jackhammering painfully in his chest. “You would,” he answers, throat dry. She's still touching him.

Agrefa's broad mouth spreads into a grin. “I didn't think I was misunderstanding the looks you've been giving me all day...” she muses. She stares at Cassian for a long moment, then shifts just slightly, deliberately, and her finger slides between his lips.

Cassian groans, loudly, unable to help it because, yes, this is actually happening. He'd never actually thought-

Agrefa's eyes are bright with mischief as she twists her finger tantalizingly and coos, “Well, if you're going to be that way about it, I think you'd better come inside before the whole base cottons on to this little rendezvous.”

Cassian has never been quicker to agree.


End file.
